


Falling

by like_water



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, a reflection upon what it means to fall, and whether it's the same as getting downstairs by different means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water/pseuds/like_water
Summary: Crowley hasn't fallen. He's sauntered vaguely downwards.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A very old fic which I wrote in 2006 and thought lost, and which I've just serendipitously stumbled upon.

Demons weren’t capable of loving. Love belonged to angels, and the demons’ domain was hatred and fire and everything wicked. 

Angels radiated warmth, a lot of warmth, in every possible meaning of this word.

Demons radiated warmth too, a lot of warmth, just enough of warmth to make you die screaming.

Angel’s heart was the symphony of soothing and forgiveness.

Demon’s heart was a trap. 

Demons existed to be the mockery of those who they were before they’d fallen.

Fallen angels. This could suggest there were some remains of angels in them. Wrong. There weren’t any. Of course, the attitude of a mysterious outsider, a rebel was a very efficient means of acquisition of new souls. Humans were so naive.

In fact, you wouldn’t be able to be a demon if there was still something angelic left in you. Falling by definition meant that you had nothing but evil in your heart – if you still had one at all. Falling meant that you won’t love ever again. 

Falling.

Not sauntering vaguely downwards.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: la-vie-en-lys


End file.
